Engine Sentai Go-Onger
The name for the 2008 Super Sentai series. Go-Onger features a racing/animal motif, with 5 rangers (Red, Blue, Yellow ,Green, Black.) Characters Rangers "Mach Full Force!! Go-on Red" "Just Correct!! Go-on Blue" "Smile Blooming!! Go-on Yellow" "Doki Doki Delight!! Go-on Green" "Dash Dynamic!! Go-on Black" * First Set: These are the original Go-Ongers, appearing in episode 1. ** Sosuke Esumi / Go-on Red ** Renn Kousaka / Go-on Blue ** Saki Rouya / Go-on Yellow * Second Set: These become Go-Ongers in episode 2 and gain their Engines in episode 4 ** Hant Jou / Go-on Green ** Gunpei Ishihara / Go-on Black Allies * Bomper * Engines ** First Set *** Speedor *** Buson *** Bear RV ** Second Set *** Birca *** Gunpherd Villains: Machine Family Gaiarc * Minister of Land Attacks Yogostein * Minister of Sea Attacks Kegalesia * Minister of Air Attacks Kitaneidas * Ugattsu Other Characters Arsenal *Henshin Devices ** Go Phone- transformation device for Red, Blue and Yellow. Looks like a normal cell-phone, with a tire adorned on the front of it. By inserting a chip called a "Change Soul" the rangers can transform. Also can summon the rangers' mecha. ** Shift Changer- special transformation item for Geeen and black. Has a "gear shift" motif to it. By inserting a chip called a "Change Soul" the rangers can transform. Also can summon the rangers' mecha. * Engine Parts ** Engine Souls- Mini-memory card type divices which hold the souls of the "Enjin" (Fire Gods) Can be installed into the rangers' mecha to give them life, and allow them to talk. Also can be used to activate the ranger's weapon systems. When installed into the rangers' henshin devices, a small hologram of the Engine appears. ** Engine Cast- mini forms of the Engines. Each engine soul is input into its respective Engine Cast to return an Engine to its original form for a short time. Engines cannot, however, be in their original forms for long. * Mantan Gun- Side-Weapon that each ranger carries. Modeled after a gas pump. Can transform from a "Rod Mode" to a "Gun Mode". It can only be used with Engine Souls put in. Ranger Weapons: The ranger weapons have as their motif, 'places used by cars'. For example, roads, bridges, highways...etc: * Highway Buster- Cannon formed from the Road Saber, Garage Launcher, and the Racing Bullet. Can fire the Racing Bullet for the finishing move. ** Road Saber- sword for Go-On Red, modeled after a road/street ** Garage Launcher- cannon for Go-On Blue, modeled after a car garage ** Racing Bullet- what may be a small handgun for Go-On Yellow, modeled after a car * Junction Rifle- Cannon formed from the Bridge Axe and Cowl Laser. ** Bridge Axe- Axe for Go-On green, modeled after a bridge ** Cowl Laser- cannon for Go-On Black, modeled after the "Kaoru"(Front piece in front of the handle) of a motorcycle * Super Highway Buster- Cannon formed when the Highway Buster and Junction Rifle combine. Mecha The Go-Onger's greatest allies, the Engines, combine their Engine Souls and Engine Cast to grow to their normal size, and serve as the Go-Onger's mecha. * Engine Gattai Engine-O (Gattai Series 01-03) -The Go-onger's 1st and Main robot. It is formed from Red Engine Speedor (A hybrid between a Condor/a Sports Car), Blue Engine Bus-on (A hybrid between a Lion/a Bus), and Yellow Engine Bearrv(A hybrid between a Bear/a RV). Speedor forms the chest, head and arms. Bus-on forms the waist and legs. Bearrv forms the "Belt" area, and back. Engine-O is armed with the Go-on Sword and the V-Shield. * Engine Gattai GunBir-O (Gattai Series 04-06) -The Go-Onger's 2nd main robot is piloted by Go-On Green and Go-On Black. A hybrid between a Trailer with a Alligator, the Carrigator forms the body, legs and head of the GunBir-O, and Birca(Green) and Gunpherd(Black) form the arms. This GunBir-O is controlled by Green and Black. Episodes Category:Sentai Season